An Alternate Timeline
by JakeZ1999
Summary: This is the story interpretation of a dream that I had, it felt like it was 65 years long, my six friends and I transported into the Commonwealth where we fought for our lives, with dark turns not too far. Feedback on how it is would be great, thank you.


Day 1: Welcome to your new home.

Have you ever had one of those games you could never put down? A game that feels like it would be the greatest reality you could ask to live in? I've experienced many games like this, wishing I could be whisked away to one of those realities, forgetting all the troubles of real life. One night, my creative mind made this wish true, and my dreams took me to an amazing world, filled with chaos, friends, and even more enemies. The Commonwealth became my home for an entire lifetime. Many years I spent, risking it all to save friends who would later change immensely.

"Goodnight mom," I say, clueless to the fact that I won't see her again for many years to come. She replies, "Goodnight," as I go into my room and close the door. I hop into bed and fall asleep…

I suddenly awake to the sound of my phone, the screen shining with a text message from an unknown number. It simply reads: "Mr. Zamora, please come to the front door." Confused and groggy, I crawl out of bed and head to the front door. Outside rests a small package with the Bethesda logo on the side, and my name written on the top. Even more confused, I mutter, "What the hell? I didn't order anything..." taking the package inside and opening it.

Inside the box rests a Nuka Cola Quantum and an odd note. I grab the Quantum and wonder, "Who would send me a Nuka Cola..?" I pick up the mysterious note and begin to read. It says, "Jacob, choose your friends wisely, they could be your greatest asset or your biggest downfall." I put the note aside, feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. I had received another anonymous text, that read: "Choose your six friends" along with a list of everyone I had ever befriended in my life. I began to search the list and eventually decide on five friends: Ben... his sister, Hannah... Cashlyn... Cesar... and Keri, tapping on their names. Then I came across another name… Aidan. We had been having major quarrels at the time, and our friendship was being tested. But, remembering the friendship we had once had, I said, "screw it..." and pressed his name. Suddenly, the Quantum bottle began to grow brighter until I couldn't see anything but white.  
_

White, was all I could see for miles, until I turned right to see all six of my chosen friends in a line beside me. I turn my head back and see a vault door… "Vault 050".

Then a metallic voice came from the door. "All shall choose a number from 1 to 7, no one may repeat any number, starting from the left... Jacob, pick your number." "...Two!" I say sporadically. Ben chooses "Five", Hannah "Seven", Cashlyn "Four", Cesar "One", Keri "Three", and finally Aidan with "Six". A screen appears in front of all of us with our SPECIAL stats, however, each of us had one particular skill maxed out at 10. My skill was Perception, Ben had Intelligence, Hannah had Luck, Cashlyn had Charisma, Cesar had Strength, Keri had Endurance, and Aidan had Agility. We then divided the rest of our points among the other skills for each of us. The vault door opened, and everything went black...

_

My eyes are now closed, with a sense of comfort beneath me... I'm on a bed? I open my eyes and see that I'm not in my room like I thought, but I'm in an unfamiliar home. I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, I am taken aback by my appearance. I look to be around 25 years old and feel extremely confused.

I leave the bathroom and try to find the living room, only to see a 'Mr. Handy' robot. I feel like I've seen the robot before, but I don't know where... "Codsworth?" I say lightly, and the robot turns around.

"Mr. Jacob, I have washed the dishes," he says with his British accent, "Would you like some coffee this morning?"

"Codsworth... I don't know what's going on here, where am I?"

"Sir, are you feeling alright? You're at home, of course... Where else would you be?"

I feel confused, until a woman comes from the other room, holding a child. "Jacob, Shawn won't stop crying, can you help me?"

I walk over to her and she hands me Shawn, "...Nora?" I whisper.

"Yes dear?" She replies. I suddenly realize... I've become the main character of Fallout 4.

I smile and say, "Oh never mind, I forgot..." Nora walks to the television, going to the news channel. I begin to remember what happens next and whisper, "Oh no..." I turn toward the door to see a man in a tan suit and hat walking to it. "Vault-Tec." I murmur, putting Shawn down on the sofa. I proceed to the door and open it.

"Good morning," the salesman says, "Vault-Tec calling!"

"Good morning sir. Are you here for my registration into the vault?"

"Why yes, actually... How did you know that?"

"I guess I was working on a hunch." He hands me the papers.

"Just fill those out and I'll be on my way!" he says. I go to the table and fill out the papers with my name and the names of Shawn and Nora, my "family".

"Here's everything," I hand him the papers. "Anything else?"

"No, that's everything. I'll just walk this over to the vault. Congratulations on being prepared for the future!" As he leaves, I shut the door and walk towards the television.

"Anything wrong Jacob..? You seem stressed about something." Nora asks.

"I'm fine Nora, just nervous about this whole 'Vault-Tec' thing."

She hugs me softly, saying, "It's peace of mind knowing we'll be safe. It'll turn out fine." I hug her back, and a single tear runs down my face as I recall what will happen when we enter the Vault. I sit with her on the couch and the tv instantly turns to the emergency broadcast station.

"Oh no..." I whisper. "We need to move, now!" Nora grabs Shawn and we sprint out the door. I see my six friends crowding in a circle around the path toward the vault.

"What took you so long Jacob?" Ben says, then he sees who I'm with and covers his mouth. "Oh god..."

"Let's go guys!" Cashlyn says, and we hurry to the vault gate.

"State your business!" Says the guard by the gate.

"We need to get into the vault!" I yell.

"Infant, 4 adult males, 4 adult females. Move along." We rush to the vault elevator.

I try to say, "We'll be okay, don't worry," but my speech is cut off by the atomic bomb exploding. I put my hands up to my face and whisper, "Why do I always speak too soon..?"

I look up to see Aidan facing the opposite way of everyone else, staring in awe at the blast, petrified in horror. The elevator lowers just in time to save us from the toxic waves of radiation.

Keri weeps, "All those people who couldn't get in..." I go over and hug her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that... They are in a better place now." She nods her head sadly and I go back beside Nora. The elevator screeches to a halt and the vault door creaks open to reveal our new home.

A man wearing a lab coat comes from the top of some stairs, he looks like a doctor of some sort. "Step right this way." He says gesturing us to come up the stairs. As we are going up the stairs, I see the staff handing out the vault 111 skin tight suits. We walk over and get a suit each, putting them on.

"Well these leave nothing to the imagination, do they?" I say laughing.

"Shut up," Cesar snapped.

"Sorry," I say laughing. We walk down a fairly long corridor to the 'decontamination' pods and I turned to look at Ben and Cesar, as they've played the game before. They sigh and begin to get in the pods, along with the rest of my friends. Nora finally gets inside her pod with Shawn and the doors shut. I step inside my pod and another tear rolls down my face. "I'm sorry Nora." I say before the door closes and the cryostasis clouds my now frozen mind.


End file.
